


Morning Coffee

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Jack and Miranda have very different approaches to morning routines.





	Morning Coffee

Miranda tiptoes her way to the kitchen, stretching her limbs as she lets out a silent yawn. The smell of coffee slowly creeps through the apartment’s open plan. She leans on the counter as she waits for the machine to finish. A growl calls for her attention and she hears the shift of fabric from the couch. It faces away from the balcony doors. Miranda hadn’t noticed there was someone laying on it.

“It’s fucking 7:30am on a saturday, go the fuck back to bed.” The voice sounds muffled as Jack covers her face with a pillow.

“I have things to do.” She keeps it to little words. Her conversations with Jack don’t usually use up many.

Jack shifts in the couch again and looks at her from her position, frowning eyes from under a decorative pillow. Miranda doesn’t mind her and turns away, checking on the coffee and pouring herself a cup. The eyes from under the pillow linger a moment longer, catching the folding of the oversized shirt as it covers her roommates hips and then disappears into strong legs. They almost seem to stretch for too long. With another growl Jack turns away and sits up, rubbing her face with her hands.

“While you are at it, get me a cup of that too.” Her tone is demanding as she stretches her neck.

There is no answer, but she hears another cup being pulled out from the cabinet. Jack hears the pouring sound and then nothing. No feet padding on the creaking wood floor. She turns to look towards the kitchen and sees what happened. Miranda is standing there, a cup to her lips and one placed right in front of her on the counter. As Jack stares at her, she just shrugs. With a scoff, she stands up from the couch and makes her way to the counter. Miranda’s eyes are on her, daring.

“It’s too fucking early for your games.” Jack spats as she snatches the cup from the counter, almost causing the contents to spill.

“I’m not the one playing around all night, couldn’t make it to your bed?” Miranda looks her down. Jack grumbles something under her breath as she looks away, sipping her coffee.

Miranda chuckles, amused. How had she ever ended up like this? Wondering the whereabouts of her roommate over wine glasses the night before? Not from worry, but something else. Perhaps she was making things up; it’d been a long week at work. What does she care how Jack wastes her life away?

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Jack has a raised eyebrow, as she looks at Miranda.

Caught staring, how ridiculous. Miranda simply sips her coffee again.

“I was just thinking.” She finally answers.

“That’ll do you wrong one of these days.”

“And it wouldn’t do you wrong sometime either.” Her defying tone tugs at Jack again.

Somehow, Jack keeps to herself whatever nasty retort she has in mind and they drink their coffee in silence.

“This has been lovely morning conversation, but I have papers to go back to. Let’s do brunch next time, maybe food would put you out of your bad mood.” Miranda finally says, walking around the counter and past Jack.

Jack watches Miranda as she disappears into her room. After another moment, she goes start another pot of coffee.


End file.
